Un viaje de mentes
by flore1234
Summary: Hola,soy nueva publicando historias así que espero que les guste bueno la historia básicamente se trata de un viaje que hace grojband al interior de sus mentes ¿Corey se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de laney?,¿los chicos lograran salir de ellos mismos? okay soy mala en resúmenes solo léanlo


Un viaje de mentes

*todos estaban aburridos sin a ser nada cuando de repente aparece kin*

Corey: que es eso kin

Kin: es una máquina que nos permitirá entrar dentro de nuestras mentes

Todos: guauuu

Laney: preguntaría cual es el lado peligroso pero qué más da

Kon: y que Esperamos* presiona un botón *

Kin: kon noooooo

*se desmayan y entran dentro de sus mentes*

Todos:*caen* auuuuu

Corey: dónde estamos?

Kin: debe ser el espacio entre nuestras mentes

Corey: vamos caminando por allá *señala al frente*

*caminan hasta que llegan a una de las mentes*

Kon: queso, chocolate, helado y también tambores debe ser mi mente Siiiiiiiii! *sale corriendo*

Kin: ESPERAME KON * sale corriendo también*

Corey: y vamos con ellos

Laney: claro *los siguen hasta que los encuentran en una cascada de queso con arbustos de chocolate*

Kin y kon: jajaja ah hola

Laney: gracias por esperarnos *sarcástica*

Corey: Si, y como salimos de aquí

Laney: creo que por esa puerta de allí ¿no?

Kin: si

Corey: que lista eres lanes *laney se sonroja por el comentario*

Laney:*sonrojada* gracias ah vamos

Kon: podemos permanecer 5 minutos

Todos: ¡NO!

Kon: bueno vamos

*abren la puerta, caminan y llegan a otra mente*

Laney: ¿en qué mente estamos?

Kin: inventos, teclados, Queso y chocolate sino es mi mente es el paraiso *sale disparado como un rayo *

El resto: espéranos * lo siguen hasta que lo encuentran con sus inventos*

Kin: jeje ups perdón por no esperarlos, pero encontré otra puerta

*llegan a la mente de Laney*

Corey: wuohh encontramos la puerta pero tiene forma de corazón

Kin: no es la puerta que buscamos es una puerta que nos lleva a los sueños y recuerdos de amor

Laney: oh *en sus pensamientos* hay estoy perdida

Corey: entramos por que no se de quien es la mente porque es tranquila

Laney: es mi mente por haya esta mi bajo y varios recuerdos de tocadas además no creo que la mente de corey se así de tranquila

Corey: si lo es nunca me la imagine así

Kin: oye ósea que te gusta alguien

*la miran con ojos picaros*

Laney: *sonrojada* son mis cosas personales y ya

Corey: y esa puerta

Kin: recuerdos favoritos

Laney: véamelos * entran*

Corey: whuaau son las tocadas que hemos hecho y todas las aventuras que pasamos

Kin y Kon: genial *salen del cuarto *

Corey: vayan caminando yo me... am tengo que atar lo cordones

Laney: bien pero no tardes *se van y cuando están a una buena distancia corey entra a la puerta en forma de corazón

Corey: solo veo nada más

*aparecen recuerdos de él y ella juntos o el abrazándola y estando cerca de ella y se sonroja cuando aparece el beso de ellos en año nuevo, luego aparecen sus sueños de ella con él y sale del cuarto* vaya le gusto a laney y no me di cuenta que raro

* Espacio en blanco *

Yo: ¿enserio? ¬¬*sarcástica*viste todos los intentos de ella para que la veas más que una amiga y lo único que dices es que no te diste cuenta

Corey:*algo avergonzado* am si?

Yo: olvídalo volvamos a la historia

* Fin del espacio en blanco*

Corey:* camina hasta que se encuentra con los otros* hola los encontré perdón por tardarme

Laney: tranquilo ni si quiera encontramos la puerta a tu mente porque es la última que falta

Kin: han notado que algunos arbustos tienen algodón de azúcar

Laney:*sonrojada* es que me traen un buen recuerdo

Corey:* igual de sonrojado* a mi igual

Kon: Bien se transitorios

Ambos: sí * nerviosos*

Kon y Kin:*Los Miran extrañados* okey

*encuentran la puerta y entran y los sega la una luz*

Corey: fotógrafos, periodistas los Newman sufriendo en un calabozo y miles de admiradores

Admiradores: Grojband, Grojband¡

Todos menos el: wuahhuuuu

Laney: me imagine que tu mente seria no se um bueno es como la imagine

Kin: la puerta de salida

Corey: pero esta tiene forma de corazón

Laney:*en sus pensamientos* genial al fin voy a saber si le gusto o le gusta otra chica

Corey: lanes laney reacciona *reacciona*

Laney: ah que lo siento me quede pensando

Corey: descuida amiga am puedes entrar

Laney: enserio?*dijo sorprendida*

Corey: si estaremos ah mano

Laney: ah que te… * la empuja hacia dentro*

*aparecen recuerdos de él y ella y unos sueños de ellos dos bajo las estrellas y corey tocando su guitarra y lo que más le gusto es que siguiera recordando su beso de año nuevo; sale de allí*

Corey: ¿Y?

Laney: ¿Y?

Kin y Kon: ¿se encuentran bien?

Ambos: mejor que nunca

Kin y kon: mejor vamos a buscar la puerta adiós*se van*

Corey: bueno lanes tengo algo que decirte * se le acercan*

Laney: yo igual * se le acerca hasta que hay una distancia mínima entre ellos y se dan un tierno beso*

Corey: me gustas

Laney: tu igual me gustas

Corey: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Laney: ¡SI¡* muy contenta* es decir claro me gustaría corey *dijo algo apenada por su reacción*

Corey: genial vamos

*se van con los chicos tomados de las manos*

Kin: bien nos podemos ir *abre la puerta*

*sus cuerpos reaccionan *

Laney: ah todo fue un sueño

Corey: no todo * le toma la mano y ella le sonríe *

Kin: Estuvo increíble

Kon: SI VAMOS OTRA VEZ

Todos: No! GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR

Nota: espero que le guste soy nueva en esto de las historias y espero luego poder mejorar en esto así que hasta la próxima gracias por leer

Fin


End file.
